1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fiber optic connector assemblies and, more particularly, an assembly for connecting an optoelectronic device with an optic fiber.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The science of fiber optics is becoming more popular in view of the capability of transmitting one or more signals through an optic fiber from a first source to a second source. At the light receiving end of this configuration, it is necessary to have a fiber optic connector assembly which generally includes the following:
an optoelectronic device for detecting light through a lens and producing a signal in response thereto,
a housing to receive the optoelectronic device having an opening in alignment with the lens, and
a means including an optic fiber for transmitting light therethrough which is insertable into the housing through the opening in alignment with the lens.
In most of the applications for such a connector assembly, the light transmitting means is intended to be mated with the optoelectronic device on a permanent or semi-permanent basis. It is normally not the general purpose of such an assembly to permit cycling (insertion and withdrawal) of the light transmitting means with respect to the optoelectronic device.
In an application which requires cycling of the light transmitting means with respect to the optoelectronic device, two significant problems would arise. First, dust and/or other environmental contaminants may enter the housing through the opening through which the light transmitting means is inserted. Another problem is the inadvertent triggering of the optoelectronic device due to stray light being received through the opening of the housing.